


Long Days

by GodotGuy



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: I love these dorks so much, M/M, Massage, Pet Names, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodotGuy/pseuds/GodotGuy
Summary: Eliwood and Hector had a long day, so they offer each other a shoulder rub.





	Long Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This is a prompt a Discord friend suggested, and with Legendary Eliwood getting announced I finally finished! I have a few more prompts to write, and one that should be uploaded soon.

"Whew! Long day, huh Eli?" Hector crashed onto their bed they shared. "Yeah, no doubt about it," Eliwood sat next to him, giving him a kiss on Hector's forehead, "I'm sure you're very exhausted, sweetheart." "Yeah, a little bit." "May I give you a shoulder massage, Hec? I think it would be very helpful!" Eliwood asked Hector politely. "Eh, sure! Can I give ya one too after?" Hector answered him, pulling his shirt off and lying on his stomach. "Okay!"

Eliwood got out some oils, and poured some onto his hand before setting the bowl aside and rubbing his hands on Hector's back. He worked his hands all over Hector's shoulders, pressing down on a few points and working out any kinks. "Are you uncomfortable, love?" Eliwood asked his boyfriend. "Nah, I'm good. Feeling a lot better now too!" "That's wonderful! I think I'm close to finishing up, dear." Eliwood continued to massage Hector for another few minutes, and then he stopped and cleaned his hands with a cloth.

"Alright, I'm done," the redhead said, yanking his shirt off and getting on his stomach, "Your turn, Hec." Hector got some oil on his hands and began rubbing Eliwood's back. His strong hands worked their way around Eliwood's shoulders, getting small kinks out and pressing down on some points gently. "You doing ok, babe?" Hector checked in on him. "I'm alright, keep going." Hector continued, squeezing Eliwood's shoulders and finishing up his work.

"I'm done babes!" Hector cleans his hands with another cloth. He puts the oils away and moves Eliwood onto his back and gets next to him in bed. "How was that?" "Very good, hon. Let's get some rest, it was a big day today." "Haha, yeah." Hector strokes Eliwood's cheek. "Love you." Eliwood murmurs. "Love you too." Hector whispers, drifting off into sleep with his love.


End file.
